Yellowstar's Path
by Breezewing456
Summary: Yelloweyes chose to leave her Clan, to start anew at the edge of an endless expanse of Will BrightClan and DarkClan survive?
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**AN: Hi, and thanks for taking a look at Yellowstar's Path. The prologue's a little short, since I'm not the best with writing long chapters, but I hope you enjoy it! Also, there's a reason that the leaders don't have -star at the end of their names (yet).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warrior Cats.**

* * *

Allegiances

**BrightClan**  
Leader: Yelloweyes - dark grey she-cat with yellow eyes

Deputy: Cedarclaw - silver she-cat with spotted back and white paws

Medicine Cat: Browntail - brown she-cat with a light-tipped tail

Warriors:  
Featherfall - fluffy grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

Birchclaw - light brown tabby tom with golden eyes

Gorsenose - grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Tallflower - brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Redwing - russet tom with blue eyes

Queens:  
Duskwing - creamy she-cat with brown muzzle and paws (expecting kits)

Elders:  
Crimsonlight - dark ginger she-cat with a twisted back leg

**DarkClan**  
Leader: Voletooth - dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Deputy: Sharpfang - brown-and-white tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Mintleaf - grey she-cat with black spots and green eyes

Warriors:  
Longwhisker - ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Jumpflight - black she-cat with white chest and paws

Hazelsnow - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Willowheart - silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Runningbrook - black she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:  
Hailpaw - golden tabby she-cat with hazel eyes  
Sootpaw - small black tom with dark eyes

**Cats Outside the Clans**  
Allie - tortoiseshell she-cat kittypet with green eyes  
Goldie - long-furred golden tabby she-cat kittypet with green eyes  
Darling - very pale grey she-cat kittypet with deep golden eyes  
Cotton - white tom kittypet with blue eyes  
Pine - dark brown tom with grey eyes  
Dew - white tom with black speckles across back  
Adder - ginger tom with black paws and muzzle  
Lilac - white she-cat with black stripes  
Tammy - black she-cat with grey and white stripes  
Eagle - black tom with grey and white stripes  
Holly - black she-kit with grey stripes  
Frost - grey-and-white tabby tom with blue eyes  
Larch - silvery grey tabby tom with green eyes  
Night - grey-and-black tom with amber eyes  
Wing - dappled golden she-cat with blue eyes  
Wren - dark brown-and-white tabby tom  
Stream - silver she-cat with a twisted claw and white face  
Moss - silver-and-black she-cat  
Squirrel - dark grey tom with white paws  
Rat - dark brown tom with amber eyes

Prologue  
A dark brown tabby sat on the fence, his tail curled around his paws. A group of cats crowded nearby, their ears raised and listening for pawsteps.  
"They should be here," a golden tabby she-cat complained.  
"Be patient, Hailpaw," advised a brown-and-white tabby. "They'll be here soon. It must be hard for them to sneak out."  
"But WindClan don't even have proper dens!"  
"There'll be a few cats on guard, though," another cat pointed out. "Even WindClan aren't that mousebrained. And ThunderClan has a well-protected camp."  
Hailpaw shrugged, then looked up upon hearing cats bounding over.  
"Good, you're here." The dark tabby jumped down from the fence and padded over to a dark grey she-cat. "Gather your cats, and we'll follow Mint."  
The she-cat glanced at a spotted loner. "Are you sure you know the way?" The loner she-cat nodded.  
"And it's definitely suitable for us to live in?" pressed the grey she-cat.  
"Mint's fine, Yellowpaw," the tabby interrupted. "Let's just go."  
Yellowpaw narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine, Volepaw." She beckoned for her friends and soon-to-be Clanmates to gather round her. A silver tabby cast a glance at her before padding away and joining Volepaw's group.  
"Lead the way, Mint." Volepaw leapt over the fence and, followed by his group. padded after Mint. Yellowpaw did the same, and together they left behind the Clans they had been born in, for a new life that they would lead.

* * *

**So, that's the beginning of Yellowstar's Path! Please review!**


	2. Chapter One

**AN: Sorry I took so long to write this! I'm bad at keeping up with writing... Anyway, hope you enjoy the next chapter, even though I took so long to upload it!**

* * *

Chapter One

Yelloweyes slid under the ferns, her gaze locked on the mouse nibbling away at a seed. She crouched lower until the tips of her long grey fur barely brushed the ground, and crept forwards until she was touching the stems of long grass that the mouse was behind. The mouse felt her coming, and dropped the seed, making an attempt to scuttle away, but she pounced and sank her teeth into it, feeling her catch go limp.  
"Good catch, Yelloweyes!" Gorsenose trampled towards her through the undergrowth, almost certainly scaring away the remaining prey. She turned and glared at him.  
"I'm surprised it didn't hear you." Yelloweyes picked up the mouse, then stalked away, leaving the grey tabby to fetch his catches and follow. She retrieved a squirrel she'd caught earlier and made her way through the trees towards their temporary camps, a grassy clearing with several abandoned dens underneath the roots of the trees. Gorsenose dropped most of his prey in BrightClan's fresh-kill pile, and carried a squirrel over to his mate, Duskwing, for them to share. Yelloweyes watched him join the young queen laying just outside her den. At first she'd been surprised upon discovering just how many of the apprentices were in forbidden relationships, but none had shocked her as much as finding out about her sister's. She cast a glance at the silver tabby, seeing her sharing tongues with her mate Sharpfang. For a heartbeat, she wished that she had put aside her rivalry with Voletooth and joined DarkClan with her sister, but by that time she had already begun BrightClan.  
Willowheart looked up, and her blue eyes locked with her sister's. She smiled briefly, then turned her attention back to her mate, and Yelloweyes sighed, dropping her fresh-kill into the pile.  
"Is there anything there for me?" Crimsonlight asked, limping over to sift through the fresh-kill. The dark ginger she-cat was barely any older than Yelloweyes, but her hind leg had been permanently injured in a Thunderpath accident. "Aha!" She grabbed a vole by its tail and yanked it out. "Mind if I take this?"  
"Not at all," replied Yelloweyes. She'd never liked voles much, and she liked them even less since meeting the irritating tom named after them. "How's your leg?"  
"Better," was the vague reply as the elder padded back to her den. Yelloweyes shrugged, then picked up a mouse and carried it over to Browntail's den.  
"Hey, Browntail!" she called, putting the mouse down at the entrance. "I brought you a mouse."  
The brown she-cat shoved her head out of the den. "Thanks, Yelloweyes. I'd get some myself, but I want to keep an eye on Featherfall. Her cough's pretty bad, and I want to make sure it's better before we move on."  
Yelloweyes nodded. "No problem. Does she want anything?"  
"I'll-" she began, but was quickly inturrupted by a raspy call from Featherfall.  
"Yes!"  
Redwing bounded over. "Hey, Browntail, I brought you a crow!" He dropped it in front of her. "Oh, hi, Yelloweyes."  
"Thank you, Redwing." Browntail took the pieces of fresh-kill into her den.  
"Thanks, Redwing!" Featherfall called.  
"'S okay!" The young russet tom padded away.  
"Bye, you two," Yelloweyes added. "I'm off to get some food for myself." She turned to pad away, but was distracted by the cats bustling about, preparing themselves for night. The sky was already a firey red and darkening by each heartbeat that passed. Her gaze flickered over to Willowheart again; her sister was speaking to a sleek black she-cat.  
"Yelloweyes, you should sleep," advised Browntail, peering out of her den again. Yelloweyes nodded and traipsed over to her den, sliding inside and curling into her nest. Pale yellow eyes gleamed in the darkness, before she lowered her head and slept.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and again, please review!**


End file.
